Dark Day at the Robinson House
by Shadowmaster2323
Summary: So. In the movie Wilbur said about the 'dark day at the Robinson house'. Well yea, here's what I think happened. :D Enjoy, Rated T for lanugage and violence. Re-Done!


**Okay so this makes my fifth Meet the Robinson's one shot. :D I hope you guys like it. **

**If you have any requests, tell me because I've been bored outta my mind. It'll give me something to do :D BUT it can't be mushy and crap because I'm an action person (As you can tell) So yea.. I'm gonna stop talking and go on with the story. **

* * *

><p><strong>Side note! I was reading this and noticed some mistakes, so I re-wrote it. I hope you guys like this one better (:<strong>

* * *

><p>Cornelius Robinson woke up in a cold sweat. Ideas were flowing through his head. Images of time travel and designs. <em>That's it. I've got it! I'm going to make a time machine!<em> Cornelius thought to himself. Franny, his beloved wife, rolled over and looked at her husband. "What's wrong dear?" Franny asked tiredly.

"Nothing honey." Cornelius said. He received a glare from his wife telling him that she knew something was wrong, "Okay. Well, I've gotten the perfect idea! I'm going to make a time machine!"

Franny smiled at her husband, "That's great honey. Now go back to sleep." Franny said as she rolled over and went back to sleep. Cornelius tried to take her advice, but he couldn't sleep. It was going to be perfect. He quietly slipped out bed and got dressed. He walked down to the garage, which he used to make his bigger inventions. He also used the garage incase if something went wrong, it wouldn't hurt his family or destroy his inventions.

**Flashback:**

_Cornelius was excited to test his new invention. It was going to help his wife out. She had her hands busy with their one year old son, Wilbur. Not to mention that his Uncle Joe and Aunt Petunia had moved in. They needed help with Laszlo and Tallulah, who were five years old, but they were still quite a hand full. Cornelius put the last screw in place and backed away. The robot started to work, it stood up and started walking around. _

"_I did it!" Cornelius exclaimed. But… he didn't. The robot exploded. The explosion shook the house. Cornelius heard the kids screaming. Then shortly afterwards, "LEWIS ROBINSON! I JUST GOT THE KIDS TO SLEEP!" Franny screamed. _

"_Sorry honey!" Cornelius yelled down to his angered wife. He knew he was in trouble… _

**End Flashback**

Ever since that incident he's been working in the garage. He didn't mind much, it was quiet and roomy.

XxX

The next morning Franny woke up alone. Her husband wasn't there. _Damn you Cornelius._ She thought to herself. She knew that he wouldn't stop until he built the machine. He'd work all day and night. She wouldn't get to see him much. She sighed to herself and decided that it was time to get up.

Franny walked to her closet and picked out one of her favorite dresses. Cornelius always made fun of her because even though she was a tomboy, she always wore dresses. She hated to wear anything else. Today, she was wearing a black ruffled dress with red patches. She had her hair pulled back into a bun. When she got to the kitchen, Lucille and Bud were there.

"Good morning dear." Lucille said.

"Morning Mom." Franny said to her Mother in Law.

"Where's Corny?" Lucille asked.

"Oh. Lewis is in the garage." Franny said flatly.

"Oh, Well I made him some breakfast." Lucille said as she indicated to the tray of food with pancakes and orange juice.

"What's he working on this time?" Bud asked.

"He's working on a time machine." Franny said as she grabbed the tray, "I'll take it to him."

"Okay dear. Be careful!" Lucille warned.

"I will!" Franny yelled back, last time she went into Cornelius's lab, his experiment almost killed her and him because she startled him.

XxX

Cornelius was sitting at his desk. There were papers of all sizes, crumpled and thrown everywhere. "Knock knock." Franny said as she poked her head through the door, "Is it safe?"

"Yea Honey. It's safe, I'm just planning it out. It should be done in a few days." Cornelius said.

Franny set his tray down on the table beside him and looked over his shoulder. He had many models. "Hum. Looks interesting." Franny said.

"It'll be great! The first time machine in the world!" Cornelius exclaimed.

"Alright, just don't work too hard." Franny said.

"I won't dear." Cornelius said as he pulled her into a kiss.

XxX

Three days later, Cornelius ran into Franny's music room. Her frogs were singing one of her favorite songs, 'Follow Me'. He stood in the doorway and admired his wife's work, he knew better than to disturb her. Frankie was Franny's pride and joy, besides her family. Once they were done, Cornelius clapped. Franny turned around and smiled. "Did you like it?"

"Oh yes. It was beautiful. Nice job Frankie." Cornelius said.

"Thanks." Frankie said.

"Franny, I have something to show you! It's done! I want you to be there when I test it." Cornelius said.

Franny smiled, "Okay. Hey boys, take five."

"Alright boss lady." Frankie said as he and the frogs left for their own little mini bar that Cornelius had installed for them.

XxX

"Okay." Cornelius said as he and Franny entered the garage. Franny gasped when she seen it. It looked like a car, only with wings.

Cornelius grabbed a controller, "I made it remote controlled so I can test it." Cornelius said. Most of his inventions tended to blow up. He pressed a button and the machine floated in the air. Cornelius wore a satisfying smile. Suddenly the machine started to rock back and forth and smoke appeared. Cornelius didn't even have time to warn Franny to run before it exploded.

Cornelius was thrown backwards. When he hit the floor, he struggled to gain his breath back. "Franny!" he yelled out. No answer. _Damn! Where is she? Is she hurt? I've got to find her, just in case there's an after-explosion._ Many other questions ran through his mind. He slowly stood up and looked around. He couldn't see very well because of the smoke that now filled the room.

"Franny!" he coughed. Still no answer. He searched for five minutes his worry growing greater and greater every minute. Finally he found her. She was lying under a piece of metal. "Franny?" He asked. He sat down and gently shook her awake.

She opened her eyes. She had a killer migraine. "Franny.. Honey? Are you alright?" Franny nodded. When she finally looked at her husband and nodded. Cornelius tried to remove the peice of metal off of Franny, but couldn't. "Franny, listen to me. I'm going to go get Art. Alright?" Cornelius said.

There was another explosion, Cornelius leaned over Franny to protect her. "LEWIS!" She yelled as her husband collapsed on her. He had a thin piece of metal sticking out of his back. Franny tried to get Cornelius off of her, but she couldn't. The smoke was thicker than ever. Franny broke into a fit of coughing. She tried one more time to call for the family, but there was one last explosion and something hit her on the head. Franny fell unconscious.

XxX

Cornelius woke up in a hospital bed. He looked to his left to see Franny in a bed beside him. He tried to sit up, but a sharp pain in his back forced him back down. The doctor came in not long after he woke up. "Ah Mr. Robinson, I see you're awake." The doctor said as she checked a chart, "I'm Doctor Cooper. You two gave us quite a scare." Dr. Coober said.

"What happened?" Cornelius asked. Dr. Cooper gave him a weird look, "You don't remember?"

"All I remember is something went wrong, and my experiment exploded. I was thrown away from Franny. When I found her she was stuck under a piece of metal. I couldn't remove it and I was going to get help. There was another explosion and I laid over Franny to protect her, then nothing." Cornelius said, "What happened?" "Well, from what your son said, when he came down with your brothers in law, you were unconscious and so was your wife. You had a piece of metal sticking out of your back. So, you probably passed out from blood loss." The Doctor said.

"What about Franny?" He asked as she looked over to his wife.

The doctor let out a sigh, which worried Cornelius even more. "Your wife was thrown against the wall, so she has a concussion. But the piece of metal that landed on her broke her right ankle. Then she was hit in the head with something else. To put it short, I'm sorry Mr. Robinson but your wife's in a coma." Doctor Cooper said. Cornelius couldn't believe what he just heard. It was his fault that Franny was in a coma. If he wouldn't have called her down to see his invention, she wouldn't be hurt. It was his entire fault. The Doctor noticed the look on his face. "I'm sorry." She said before she left.

Ignoring the pain in his back, he got up and stumbled over to Franny's bed. Tears blurred his vision. He pulled a chair over and sat down. He lifted one of Franny's hands, "Fran. Honey. I know that you can hear me. I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have taken you down there. I should have tested it first." Cornelius said. He laid his head on the bars and cried silently. He hadnt noticed that Wilbur had walked into the room, "Dad?" He said quietly. He didn't want to wake up his mother.

Cornelius wiped his eyes and looked at his son, "Yes Wilbur?" Cornelius asked. Wilbur looked at his father, "Is mom gonna be okay?" Wilbur asked. Cornelius should have known that they wouldn't tell Wilbur that Franny was in a coma, they'd let him break the news. Cornelius shook his head and laughed bitterly, "You know Wilbur, if I would have known that this would have happened I would have never invited your mother down to test my invention with me." Cornelius said bitterly.

"Dad? What's going on? Is there something you're not telling me?" Wilbur said. Cornelius nodded, "Son. You're mother's in a coma." Cornelius sobbed. Wilbur just stood there and stared, "What?" He asked before Cornelius noticed the tears that were staining Wilbur's face.

Wilbur hugged his father, easily. They hadn't noticed that Franny was stirring awake. Eventually Wilbur broke the embrace with his father. Cornelius felt someone squease his hand, lightly. Cornelius looked at Franny. She was half-conscoius. "Franny!" Cornelius practically yelled. Franny moved a hand to her head, "Don't yell." She said.

"I'm sorry. I'm just glad to see you're alright." Cornelius said. Wilbur ran over to his mother and hugged her, "Mom. I'm so glad you're alright." He said. Franny smiled and hugged her son back and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Mom!" He whined. "Wilbur, why don't you go tell the family that everyone's alright?" Cornelius suggested. Wilbur got the hint and left the room. Franny moved off to to one side of the bed (carefully moving her ankle), to make room for Cornelius. Cornelius carefully crawled into the bed and put his arm around Franny. Franny put her head on his shoulder, "Well... We'll remember this day." Cornelius joked.

"Yea. The dark day at the Robinson house." Franny said before she and Cornelius drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I liked this version better. I hope you did too. <strong>


End file.
